Amante
by NayUchiha
Summary: se estaba percatando de la situación tenía a Ruka contra la pared sonrojada con las manos en sus cabellos, estaban muy juntos, una de sus piernas estaba entre las de ella, y el pequeño vestido de seda se le había subido un poco por la posición en que el..


**Que tal todo el mundo, hace mucho tengo esta historia rondando mi cabeza, así que para poder sacarla, hago lo de siempre escribirla jajaj, espero les agrade, personalmente me encanta…una cosita, mi pareja favorita es Yuuki con su alteza Kaname sama (Babeando)**

**Los amo a ustedes que leen XD**

Una chica acostada en su cama no podía controlar la inmensa ola de pensamientos en su cabeza-Cómo le digo?, cómo expresar con palabras esto que llevo dentro?, para comenzar es prácticamente imposible mi...no...Si es algo imposible, nadie me creerá, en especial él...esto debe de ser un error, están equivocados, si es eso-la rubia no podía dejar de llorar, se encontraba en la cama, en posición fetal, se abrazaba a sí misma como queriendo confortarse y en sus puños un papel arrugado- llevo tres meses, tres meses así, tengo miedo, me siento sola, y sobre todo no sé qué hacer.

En la sala del edificio de la Luna se encontraba un chico alto de pelo oscuro y ojos rojos intensos, con maletas en mano, al parecer se preparaba para ir de vacaciones a la casa de uno de los que le rodeaba no pudo evitar decir algo.

-Están listos ya? Me quiero ir quiero pasar todas las vacaciones al lado de Kaname Sama-un chico de ojos azules y muy imperativo era quien hablaba-en verdad quiero que Kaname Sama la pase bien.

-Aido, ya lo sabemos, nos ahorras esto por favor.

-Déjame disfrutar Kain, tal vez Kaname Sama hasta quiera dormir conmigo-el rubio no podía ocultar su entusiasmo de ninguna manera.

-No sabía que tuvieras esos pensamientos sobre… mi Aido- dijo Kaname acercándosele su voz tan imponente lograba que a todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina, no había duda que aquel sujeto era el rey de reyes…un pura sangre.

-No no n no me refiero a a dormir no dormir Kaname Sama...me refiero a dormir dormir como dos chicos-El chico estaba muy sonrojado y trataba de darse a entender porque a pesar de ser un genio de cierta forma cuando estaba cerca de Kaname Sama se le olvidaba todo, le quería en verdad como hombre, él no era gay y Kaname Sama tampoco, eso lo tenía claro, él ya estaba enamorado, de la última persona que creía y quería que fuera posible.

-Me alegro-una chica de cabello largo intervino en la conversación - porque Kaname Sama tiene su propia habitación, además seria desprestigios para el dormir contigo, o con cualquier vampiro que no sea un purasangre.

-Lo se Ruka, es mi casa recuerdas, cierto Ichijou que será en mi casa, cierto, cierto.

-uff claro, escuchen Seri y Rima no Irán Ya Seiren está en el auto, vámonos-Ichijou no negaba que quería a su amigo, pero a veces parecía un niño.

-Adelántense- dijo Kaname-voy a despedirme-y desapareció no se molestó en decir a donde iría, ya todos saben a donde él se dirige, a ninguno le parecía la idea de la tuviera como amante o mascota según algunos, pero esta chica lo tenía en sus manos, a él, a un Kuran, Aido y Ruka son los que hacen esos sentimientos de contradicción por su relación más notables, pero él no puede corresponderles, porque su corazón solo le pertenece a la chica que tiene frente.

-Estarás bien en mi ausencia?-sabía que si pero le daba miedo la idea de que no, no podía perderla a ella no, no lo soportaría.

-Si Kaname Sama yo me se cuidar- respondía una chica de un hermoso pelo castaño y con el rostro teñido de rojo por hablar con el dueño de sus sueños- además no estaré sola el director y Zero estarán conmigo, ellos me protegerán en su ausencia Kaname Senpai.

Al escuchar el nombre de este último el joven pura sangre sintió sus adentros arder y su única reacción fue abrazarla, él sabe que ella le pertenece desde el momento que ella se le entregó por completo y el con todo su autocontrol pudo hacerlo sin morder ese hermoso y tentador cuello y sentir todo su interior, si… hace dos meses que salen, ella es su amante, no tiene otra forma de explicar la relación de una humana con él, pero él sabe que ella un día ,un día seria su esposa y reconocida como su prometida, la princesa Kuran.

-Te amo Yuuki-su voz era tan relajante que la chica no tuvo más opción que abrazarle de igual manera, y recordar lo que hace unas semanas estaban haciendo en la habitación de su príncipe lo cual la hiso sonrojar-que piensas pequeña?, porque te sonrojas?, te has acordado de algo?-la sonrisa de Kaname le daba entender que claramente entendía lo que ella estaba pensando.

La chica respondió el abrazo- en nada, yo yo también le amo Kaname sempai, mucho, vuelva pronto.

Y con estas palabras se despidieron ella sufriendo al saber que él nunca podrá pertenecerle por completo y él no poder llevársela consigo, llevársela por la eternidad donde los únicos colmillos que ella sienta sean los de él donde las únicas manos que la aprieten contra su cuerpo sean las de él, no pude ver el momento donde esa pura sangre dormida le pertenezca solo a él, pero tiene que esperar un poco más, solo un poco más.

En la ruta de camino a la casa de Aido, luego de tomar el tranvía subterráneo, solo para multimillonarios, en los autos estaban distribuidos de la siguiente manera ,en el primer automóvil estaban Kain, Ichijou y Aido que se lamentaba no poder estar con Kaname y en el segundo estaban Kaname, Seiren y Ruka.

El ambiente del segundo automóvil estaba un poco tenso podría decirse, o más bien la que se sentía Tensa era la hermosa chica de pelo largo sentada alado de Kaname, su corazón latía rápido, sus manos le sudaban y es que tenía que decirle algo importante pero no sabía cómo,

-Ruka-Kaname hablo interrumpiendo el silencio donde se encontraba-si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo.

-Este Kaname Sama, la chica estaba muy sonrojada, yo quería decirle que, yo, yo creo que...

-llegamos-Seiren habló.

-Me lo puedes decir luego Ruka?

-si claro Kaname Sama, había desperdiciado la oportunidad porque aunque Seiren estuviera en el auto ella sabía bien que nunca diría nada de lo que escuchara, ahora en la casa con Aido será prácticamente imposible, pero lo intentaría.

**PRIMER DIA**

-tengo hambre! - dijo un chico tirado en el sofá de la terraza

-siempre tienes hambre Aido-Kain como siempre le crítico... y no era mentira, Aido siempre, siempre, siempre tiene hambre.

-Yo-todos miraron en dirección a quien hablaba, quien se colocó una mano en su garganta, cariándola con sus suaves dedos y con una voz serena-también tengo… hambre.

Los que estaban en la terraza se tensaron y Ruka solo se sonrojo al recordar que le pasó la última vez a ella que Kaname sintió mucha hambre, y ella estuvo cerca.

-no se preocupen…no me los cenare a ninguno.

-Yo no tengo problemas en darle mi sangre Kaname Sama- Aido de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó al ver la mirada de todos puesta en el al igual que la de su adorado Kaname.

La chica que escuchó como Aido decía aquello le pegó con una taza que tenía en la mano-no digas eso Aido, Kaname Sama debe elegir el, y empezaron. A pelear como siempre.

-Aido-un nuevo silencio gobernó el lugar esperando escuchar lo demás-me acompañas a mi habitación un momento por favor.

-...s sii sip Kaname Sama-el chico fue invadido por nerviosismo, no creería que Kaname se tomaría en serio algo de lo que el dijera.

Cuando Kaname y Aido se retiraron, Ruka se dejó caer en el asiento, -No me lo creo, en verdad esto está pasando?

-Ruka-Ichijou habló-Kaname y yo nos criamos juntos, lo conozco, no le gustan los hombres, por lo menos no le he visto cenarse a ninguno, no te preocupes, de seguro solo hablará algo-que todos supieran lo que ella sentía la hiso sonrojar aunque esto ya era más que obvio para sus amigos de la infancia, ahora no podría decirle nada.

En la habitación del sex simbol vampírico se encontraba acorralado en la pared un chico de pelo rubio muy sonrojado mientras el otro se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello y se detuvo en su oído.

-Ka Kaname Sama-la cercanía del príncipe lo tenso, sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, su cuerpo acorralado por él, todo de Kaname lo atrapaba, incluyendo su aroma.

-una pregunta Aido,

-s si si diga Kaname Sama.

-del 1 al 10...-había dos preguntas las cuales quería tener respuestas ya, y es qué hace un tiempo ya viene notando un comportamiento extraño en Aido, si aún más extraño de lo que él ya es y no le gustaba- Aido…que tan enamorado de mi estas?-lo soltó así sin más, pues esa respuesta más o menos creía conocerla, el solo quería llegar a una conclusión.

-...

-Responde ya.

-Yo yo…no, no lo estoy.

-No me mientas. Solo responde!

-si siete- no podía creer esto en verdad como Kaname Sama se había dado cuenta de ello y que trataba de hacer jugando aquel juego?.

-Entonces Aido otra pregunta, retirándose del cuello y viéndole a los ojo-responde esto Aido-Kaname no se creía lo que iba a preguntar pero necesitaba la certeza-del 1 al 10, que tan enamorado estas de mi Yuuki?

-Noo no Kaname Sama yo jamás...

-Shhhh solo responde-a Kaname algo le decía que su amigo estaba más que interesado en su chica, lo tenso que se ponía en su presencia, como le brillaban los ojos de deseo, como el color de su rostro se tornaba rojo cuando ella le tocaba, y sobre todo como su pulso se aceleraba cunado el juagaba a abrazarla…y todo eso no le gustaba.

Aido estaba aterrorizado a saber cómo el termino en esa posición enamorado del tesoro del príncipe Kuran ,lo mínimo es que lo mate, no sabía cómo él se había percatado de sus sentimientos difícilmente el mismo no se lo creía, y sobre todo no sabía que responder.

-Aido habla, no vuelvo a preguntar

-yo..yo- el corazón iba a mil por horas, no sabía qué hacer, estaba sonrojado él no sabía en verdad que hacer, porque si mentía Kaname Sama le terminaría allí mismo-di diez

-...-Kaname no dijo nada, le soltó y salió de la habitación ya era hora de la cena.

Kaname no se presentó a la cena, todos estaban en silencio, aun así todos seguían en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, con sus rostros un poco tristes por las circunstancias de no tener a su presidente con ellos.

-Aido sempai, puedo saber que le hiciste a Kaname Sama que lo pusiste de mal humor?-a Ruka no le agradaba nada aquello, él estaba bien cuando se retiraron, pero según el olor Kaname sama no había comido nada o un olor a sangre lo hubiera mostrado, entonces quizás Aido le ofendió ofreciéndosele o qué? todos le miraban con desprecio en la mesa.

-Yo no hice nada Ruka..yo-el chico no continuo ya tuvo bastante con los recuerdos de lo sucedido, como pudo ser tan estúpido de enamorarse de ella.

-Yo quería decirle algo a Kaname Sama hoy y no podré por tu culpa Aido-los ojos se le humedecieron por lo dicho- si descubro que le hiciste ya verás..

-No me hiso nada Ruka...no te preocupes

Kaname se sentó en la mesa, y de inmediato se percató de lo tenso y rojo que se puso su amigo, le apreciaba de verdad, pero se enojó al saber que su princesa, la que le dejaba a cargo a Aido cuando él no estaba estuviera tan cerca de su enamorado, y suficiente tenía con Zero.

-Aido no te preocupes- Kaname levantó la vista a él, quien no le pudo sostener-no pasa nada, no le diré nada a ella de lo que me dijiste a mí.

-Kaname Sama le juro que yo no intentaría nada nunca- dijo eso levantándose bruscamente de su asiento-yo..nunca le traicionaría.

-Lo se-Todos en la mesa incluyendo a Aido se sintieron más aliviados, al sentir como el ambiente se relajaba.

La cena transcurría de maravilla, Ichijou y los demás de verdad estaban disfrutándola con la compañía de Kaname es muy difícil sino casi imposible que un sangre pura cenara con simples nobles sin ningún motivo especial solo por estar, él nunca los ha tratado como cualquier pura sangre, era su amigo, pensaba el rubio, aunque Ichijou solo pudiera decírselo a sí mismo.

-Escuche que tenías algo que decirme Ruka.

-Si si Kaname Sama

-Pues adelante dilo-la rubia se sonrojo a mas no poder, Kaname Sama no pretenderá que le diga esto delante de todos, ella no podía decirle eso hay, claro que no, no se atrevía

-...

-Sucede algo Ruka?

-En en privado Kaname Sama si es posible?

Todos en la mesa le observaban es extraño que Ruka no dijera nada ella le tenía confianza a todos, y ya todos sabían su secreto no?

-sí, luego de la cena subimos a mi habitación

La chica se sonrojo mucho recuerda perfectamente lo que hicieron la última vez que él le dijo la misma oración:

**Flash Back**

-Kaname Sama está actuando raro verdad Ichijou.

-Todos sabemos que tiene Aido- Ichijou vio a todos sus amigos al decir eso, estaban todos en la mansión Ichijou cenando y Kaname Sama estaba destilando esa aura tan extraña, lo envolvía y la destilaba por todos sus poros, Kaname Kuran, tenía hambre-o tu no lo adivinas?

-Si lo sé- Kaname Sama es un sangre pura no puede vivir solamente de tabletas de sangre necesita más, fueron los pensamientos del chico.

La cena transcurrió muy tensa, finalizo cuando Kaname Sama se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana alejándose de los demás que se acomodaran en los sillones, y observaban como el príncipe tenía sus ojos rojos, y el porte de caballero de historias y en ultimo motivo, no podían dejar de observar como el no paraba de jugar con su dedo, y con… su sangre.

-Ruka-su sexy voz interrumpió el silencio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes- luego subes a mi habitación- no podía creer lo que iba a hacer pero, ya no podía concentrarse bien.

La chica palideció no sabía que sentir, su corazón iba a mil si era lo que ella creía tenía suerte en verdad de estar allí-no tardes- ella miro la figura de Kaname Sama subir las escaleras y caminar por el pasillo superior a su habitación, volteo a ver el rostro de los chicos y cuando se dio cuenta de sus rostros desencajados por pensar en lo que sería lo más probable, se sonrojo, mucho en verdad, fue salvada por Seiren que la arrastró por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-En verdad tienes suerte Ruka-Seiren era sincera al decir eso, muy pocos tienen el honor de ser escogidos para eso- le gustas a Kaname Sama.

-yo no creo que Kaname Sama quiera mi sangre no lo merezco, quizás solo quiere decirme algo.

La guardiana sonrió por lo bajo -En verdad Ruka tienes una parte inocente -le paso algo,-toma ponte este vestido, deja tu cuello más libre para Kaname Sama.

-Si-la chica se sonrojo no sabía que esperar o hacer nadie la ha mordido antes nunca, y no se creía que un sangre pura y no cualquiera sino Kaname Sama fuera el primero de ella... una noble-no es demasiado Seiren-el vestido era negro y muy fino por encima de la rodillas y de tirantes muy finos, con un listón en la cintura no era duda era de seda-no, está perfecto, ahora Kaname Sama te espera.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos se habían marchado a sus aposentos, y hay estaba ella frente a la puerta, descalza, nerviosa, temblando, no sabía que hacer sus manos le temblaban su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho no podía tocar esa puerta. Aunque solo Dios sabe cuánto quería hacerlo.

-Ruka si no entras voy a salir a buscarte-ahora si estaba temblando- entra Ruka-ella no podía moverse y de pronto unas manos le halaron hacia dentro y un gran cuerpo la acorralo contra la puerta-te dije que entraras-la voz de Kaname Sama estaba muy ronca sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre y ella no podía sonrojarse más por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Kaname Sama se aferraron a su cintura y empezó a oler su cuello como si fuera el más delicioso vino de la tierra, las manos de ella solo estaban en el pecho del príncipe, no sabía dónde debía ponerlas no quería ofenderle o algo, cerro sus ojos fuertes y cuando Kaname Sama paso una sus manos por la espalda pegándola aún más a él y su lengua por el cuellos la chica los abrió y un gemido de éxtasis salió de su boca.

-haaa- la chica en seguida supo dónde poner sus manos, en su boca y rostro sonrojados, no creía que ella hubiera hecho eso, pero ella no tubo conteo en eso ahora Kaname Sama retiraba su rostro del cuello y le mira, rio un poco por lo bajo, le retiro las manos de la boca, no importa ..dijo -puedes disfrutarlo, no es un pecado., tomado las manos de la chica y las dirigió a su nuca, y ella no pudo evitar jugar con su pelo- aqui aquí el malo soy yo-los ojos de kaname Sama estaban muy rojos estaba tan sediento en verdad cualquiera lo podría ver, desde siempre, ella recuerda que el siempre evita tomar sangre hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

De nuevo el rostro del príncipe Kuran bajo por el cuello de la rubia, muy d espacio respiraba su aire, olía toda su piel, escuchaba el sonido de la sangre bajar por la yugular llamándole, y con fuerza y ternura encajo sus dientes en la joven, -haaa el suspiro de la chica lo llamabaa a beber más sabia bien que era la primera vez de esa chica, -haaa Ka Kaname Sama-escuchar su nombre solo provoco que la apretara más contra su cuerpo, ella lo estaba excitando, y eso no era bueno, cuando termino lamió el cuello, para que dejara de sangran y desaparecieran las marcas.

El joven ya saciada su sed, se estaba percatando de la situación tenía a Ruka contra la pared sonrojada con las manos en sus cabellos, estaban muy juntos, una de sus piernas estaba entre las de ella, y el pequeño vestido de seda se le había subido un poco por la posición en que el la tenía. De repente sintió una gran necesidad.. tenía mucha sed, así que bajo de nuevo hacia Ruka, a sus labios, le comenzó a besar, ni siquiera Se dio cuenta de cuando le paso eso por la cabeza, él no es de quienes se aprovecha de su poder, es solo que ella se ve tan apetecible y él tenía tanta sed., la besaba más le apretaba más Ruka trataba de llevar su ritmo, pero no sabía cómo, no podía respirar bien.

Kaname detuvo el beso, flojo su agarre, se alejo de su cintura y ambos respiraban muy agotados, los ojos de Kaname aún seguían rojos, se colocó sus manos en su cabellos revolviéndolos como tratando de sacar una idea de su cabeza y camina de allá para acá en la habitación algo más allá de su raciocinio le dominaba….sus instintos, no, no era eso..era su sed.

-Dios!-Kaname no sabía que más decir, curioso que el ser más poderoso de la tierra no supiera que hacer, algo dentro de él lo domina, pero al parecer él ya había tomado una decisión porque se detuvo y su mirada se dirigió a Ruka.

Se dirijo a la puerta nuevamente tan imponente como siempre Ruka seguía pegada a la puerta como imán, no sabía qué hacer, ella no era nadie, y Kaname Sama había bebido de ella, y la había besado, porque si no era su imaginación, su primer beso, fue tomado por Kaname también, todo en la misma noche, eso es el más grande honor.

Las manos del vampiro pasaron por debajo de sus piernas y espalda, Kaname la levanto en los aires y la arrecostó en la cama, se posiciono sobre ella, coloco una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, para equilibrar su peso, comenzó a besarla de nuevo, sus besos eran lentos, gratos y fuertes, cuanta pasión escondía ese hombre..

Kaname estaba sobre ella besándola, ella haría lo que fuera por Kaname Sama, incluso eso, su sonrojo era tan evidente como el sonido de su corazón, kaname pasó su mano por debajo del vestido y empezó a besar el cuello, le saco el vestido de un solo tiro, dejando a una sonrojara y desnuda Ruka debajo de él, luego el mismo se sacó la camisa y siguió besando a la noble por su cuello bajo a sus pechos, y los beso uno a uno por todos lados, los suspiros de la chica lo excitaban a que siguiera más y más, bajo de sus senos a su estómago , y volvió a la boca.

Cuando se desabrocho el pantalón y se bajó el cierre, Kaname noto algo, ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza, el pulso se le elevó, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, y comenzó a temblar mucho, sin lugar a dudas ella tenía miedo!, y él no sabía decir si al estaba manipulando o no, y de repente el príncipe solo se detuvo y se sentó en la cama, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad,

-Ruka- Kaname tenía su rostro cubierto con sus manos-lo siento-seguía igual, él sabe bien que poder tiene, pero nunca lo usaría de esta manera, se supone que no, ahora la chica temblaba en su cama media desnuda y todo es su culpa-no quería asustarte-cuando miro su cama vio a una chica llorando.

-No no te tengo miedo Kaname Sama-en verdad no lo hacía, él no la manipulaba, hacia eso porque quería, no porque no pudiera negarse, se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el muy sonrojada-sé que desea esto, sus ojos me lo dicen, sé que nunca me obligaría tampoco, y sé que es lo que quiero-diciendo esto se acercó al rostro del chico, y lo arrastró a la cama.

De nuevo estaban en la misma posición solo que ambos estaban desnudos, el cuerpo de él ejercía en ella su propio peso, él va y ven de sus cuerpos hacían el baile perfecto, y la sangre adornaba todo el lugar, la sangre de su cuello, la sangre y lágrimas de su virginidad regalada a quien más amaba, y los besos de él, tratando de limpiar su dolor, sus suspiros y sudor llenaban toda la habitación, y terminaron de hacer aquello, esa fue la última y única vez que ellos hicieron aquel acto.

**Fin flash back**

Desde esa vez Kaname Sama no volvió a tocarme, hace tres meses exactamente hoy, y luego de eso Yuuki parece estar más y más cerca aun del príncipe, después de eso Kaname Sama solo tiene ojos para ella, se hicieron amantes, un pura sangre y una humana, sencillamente repugnante, pero ellas era la mascota de Kaname Sama, y nadie puede decir nada, hace un mes iba a plantearle lo que pensaba y cuando iba a tocar su puerta escucho suspiros que la detuvieron, gemidos, palabras sin sentido menguantes, y un nombre en una voz femenina –Ka Kaname Sama, es a voz ... Esa voz era de ..Yuuki Cross.

La noble estaba frente a su puerta de nuevo insegura, aunque ahora más asustada que insegura, los pasillos vacíos e igual que su corazón, porque Kaname no le pertenecía ni le pertenecería nunca, solo una parte de él, quizás la desease todavía, pero eso es mucho pedir, un pura sangre nunca podría casarse con una noble.

-Ruka entra-esta chica no toca nunca, Ruka no cambia es igual de nerviosa y hermosa pensaba el príncipe pero no le hecho más que daño, no sé qué ve en mi más que mi título, soy muy cruel y todos lo saben, aun así ella dice amarme, recuerdo bien como ella me no paraba de decirlo cuando lo hicieron. Kaname Sama aishiteru.

-Kaname Sama hola- la chica estaba frente a él, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente a la rubia, apoyada en la puerta, la observaba detenidamente.

-Entra Ruka, siéntate, no te haré nada- al decir eso sus ojos se vieron aún más triste de lo usual, sí que se arrepentía-dime que tienes para decir, te ves pálida.

-...-ella no respondía, las manos le sudaban, al igual que su pulso no le respondía y su garganta no podía estar más seca-yo…

-Si Ruka-la habitación era oscura, eso por las enormes oscuras cortinas que cubrían el lugar, la habitación era hermosa había que admitir, y la presencia de ese ser que estaba frente a ella, de ese hombre que era dueño de sus suspiros, apagaba toda belleza de la misma.

-...

-...

-Kaname Sama, yo...estoy... Embaraza..-no pudo terminar la frase porque el rostro del pura sangre la detuvo, estaba pálido, sus ojos mostraban lo que pensaba, algo como que le diré a Yuuki?, sus manos se acercó a su rostro y de repente su respiración se agito- es es e- no sabía, no podía terminar, ver a Kaname en tal condición la ponía peor a ella-suyo.

-...- el joven vampiro estaba en shock no sabía que hacer o decir ante aquella situación, sus sentimientos se mezclaban como una ola en el mar, que haría tendría un hijo, si, tendría un hijo no tenía duda, quien sería un tan idiota para mentirle a un pura sangre, aunque quizás ella este equivocada, es muy difícil sino imposible, que un pura sangre embarace a alguien con una sola vez.

-ka Kaname Sama- creyó que si decía su nombre el reaccionaria, que diría algo, se enojaría le gritaría, pero algo ella solo no quería permanecer en esa silencio más,-yo lo-no pudo continuad sus ojos fueron invadidos por lágrimas.

-Ruka-unas manos se posaron en sus hombros haciendo que levantara la mirada y chocara con los de un príncipe en frente de ella-Estas segura?-en la mirada del Kuran se veía confusión y en la de la chica incertidumbre.

-Si…yo…yo..me hice las pruebas muchas veces …muchas..estoy segura que estoy emba…-de nuevo no termino porque Kaname salió por la puerta dejándola sola en la habitación, esa noche la hermosa chica lloro mucho en verdad.

**Segundo día **

El príncipe no había salido de la habitación en todo el día de ayer, ni siquiera a comer, y hoy va a la misma, se encontraba en su sillón favorito con una de sus manos revolviendo sus cabellos, no sabía qué hacer, los últimos días fueron un desastre, Aido le había dicho que estaba enamorado de su hermana y Ruka...Ruka estaba...ni siquiera podía pronunciar eso, ho Yuuki esto está mal, tu despertar está cerca; te enteraras de que eres mi prometida y además de que tendré un hijo, un hijo…no está mal, solo que no será tuyo, espero me perdones por lo que hare, otro pecado más.

Ruka cómo estará? No creo que su familia se enoje con ella, es más, la felicitaran porque todas las familias de nobles mataría por tener una hija amante de un purasangre, **amante**...mi amante...no niego que Ruka despierta en mi algo que las demás no, pero no quería que ella solo fuera eso quería algo mejor para ella , pero yo se lo arrebate, la convertí en la amante que no quería que ella fuera, que haré yo, ho Yuuki lo siento tanto mi princesa, te lastimare tanto, tomando a alguien más, uniéndome a alguien más.

En el jardín de la mansión Aido los chicos no podrían estar más que preocupados, ellos quieren mucho a Kaname en verdad no podían imaginarse que lo puso así, solo no les gustaba, sentados en los bancos bajo los árboles Aido no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Ichijou, de verdad ni podemos entrar y preguntar que tiene directamente y ya.

-Si quieres morir carbonizado, a Kaname no le gusta que entren a su habitación, menos que le pregunten nada.

-Esto es tu culpa verdad Ruka? -Aido le hablaba de una manera cruel y directa-tú le dijiste algo esa noche, cierto?

-No necesariamente… puede ser cualquier otra cosa-Kain solo trataba de defenderla, porque la chica no respondía, no comía casi nada y tenía una vista triste.

-Ruka di algo respóndeme.

-Ssi si es mi culpa que Kaname Sama no salga de su aposento- las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Y los presentes se impactaron por lo sucedido-es mi culpa que Kaname Sama este mal.

-Que le hiciste que le dijiste? -Aido oi podía evitar su enojo o si quiera ocultarlo, amaba tanto a su amigo.

-Yo yo...yo le dije que estoy...

-Ruka-la imponente voz callo a todos, quieres dar un paseo,..

Frente a la chica estaba la sangre pura con su mano tendida hacia ella como caballero de cuentos de hadas, tenía un pantalón negro, y una camisa un poco abierta que mostraba su bien formado pecho.

-Si, Kaname Sama-tomo su mano y no la soltó, salieron por la puerta del jardín hacia la calle donde les esperaba el coche, tomados de la mano, los demás le veían sorprendidos, y Ruka no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

En un parque no muy lejos de la mansión de los Aido, una pareja caminaba tomados de la mano en silencio, su belleza eran admiradas por quienes les veían, un chico alto con porte de Caballero y una chica bellísima y muy elegantes, Seiren esperaba en el auto no quería inmiscuirás en los asuntos de su jefe.

-Kaname Sama-Ruka le miro con un brillo especial en los ojos, porque ella sabía que él no le pertenecía aunque estuviera hay a su lado caminando en tomada de su mano, pero que estuviera ahí le era suficiente, no, le era más que eso...ella sabia y sentía que él lo hacía porque no había nadie cerca, porque ya lo había hecho antes cuando estaban solos o estaba Seiren, pero un día ya dejo de hacerlo el día en que estábamos en el jardín y caminábamos muy tranquilos hasta que sentí ponerse tenso y su mano me soltó...una chica de pronto apareció y le abrazo, los brazos de él le rodearon y su voz su hermosa voz Yuuki, y luego me miro a mi y entendí que debía irme.

-per perdóneme, yo no quería esto aunque usted no me crea, esto es un gran honor que ni siquiera merezco pero no deseaba estropear los planes de usted. ..Pero, pero... Aun así yo lo tendré-en los ojos de la rubia había determinación, ese bebe nacería, y lucharía en contra de ese pura sangre que tenía en frente-si usted lo desea no diré que es suyo, pero permítame tenerlo por favor Kaname Sama…aunque usted no lo quiera, yo lo tendré, usted no podrá detenerme, Por favor no se lo diré a nad.-fue interrumpida antes de terminar por un grato sonido.

-jajaja-Ruka no podía creerlo sonido que no creyó escuchar nunca, su oídos escuchaban un sonido que nunca creyó posible, es la primera vez que escuchaba a Kaname reír, era hermosa su risa, pero que era tan gracioso para hacerlo reír, qué?-Ruka, en ningún momento te he dicho que te dejare sola, y en ningún momento he dicho que no tengas a mi hijo-los ojos de ambos brillaron al escuchar la palabra hijo, tendrían uno-lo que me da gracia jajaja es que dices que yo no podría evitar que naciera ese bebe,jajaja, pero sabes que, tendras …yo no puedo casarme conti…

-Yo no pretendo eso Kaname Sama!-La chica estaba muy sonrojada porque jamás pediría algo así, mucho era que le permitiera tener ese niño.

Mañana iremos a tu casa, hablare con tus padres entenderá, además ya te vez un poco gordita, te comprare una casa, los visitare de vez en cuando si estás de acuerdo, lo mantendremos en secreto por un tiempo luego te enteraras porque, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que no puedo casarme conti…

-De verdad lo sé ,un sangre pura y un noble jamás Kaname Sama- la chica estaba muy roja, en verdad Kaname iría a su casa, y le compraría una casa, aun mas iría de vez en cuando, eso quiere decir que ella tomo en cuenta para…debe de ser un sueño..pero debía confírmalo-yo solo podría tener el gran honor de ser…

-**Mi amante... **

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, mientras Kaname le abrazaba, y no pudo evitar que de su boca salieran las mismas palabras que de salieron la noche que el la hiso suya –Aishiteru yo Kaname Sama-, cuando él se incoó delante de ella y le beso su poco abultado vientre.

-Ka kaname sama no haga eso, no se hinque, delante mío.

-Déjame besar a mi hijo Ruka-La chica se sonrojó, y solo acarició los cabellos de su amado amante, prometo serle fiel por siempre Kaname Sama, y prometo nunca decírselo a Yuuki Cross- lo cual arranco un suspiro del príncipe.

Y allí en el parque de no sé dónde, perdidos en no sé qué parte del mundo, un rey abrazaba a su amante y a su futuro hijo mientras decía Aishiteru Ruka, y la otra mitad de su corazón lanzaba un suspiro mudo al viento…Aishiteru yo Yuuki.

**XD …Qué tal?..es la primera y creo que ultima vez que hago una historia basada en esta pareja, prefiero a Kaname y Yuuki, pero mi mente e imaginación son muy grandes y tuve que sacar esta historia de mi cabeza para estar feliz…**

**Espero sus ****reviews****, sé que está mal decir esto yo pero…A QUE MOLA MI HISTORIA…jajaj**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
